


Better than Toaster Strudel

by JamesJenkins9



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: 90'S, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Breakfast, Comedy, Coming of Age, Commercials, Consensual Underage Sex, Exploration, Fiction, Fingerfucking, First Time, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hanging Out, Homoeroticism, M/M, Middle School, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Friends Danny and Matt find something else in common they both love besides Toaster Strudel.
Relationships: Danny/Matt
Kudos: 2





	Better than Toaster Strudel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 1995/97 Toaster Strudel commercial. The ginger boy I chose to name Matt and the brunette Danny. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. I do not have anything to do with Pillsbury or the commercials. Besides some minor characters here, none of the Pop Culture references are mine. To anyone who grew up loving Pop-Tarts, this is no offense to you. Nor do I know the actors who played the unnamed boys in this story and in no way represents the character/s sexualities. Hope you enjoy my most recent story and do leave reviews. Thanks!

Settled in the comfort of a puerile bedroom, two twelve-year-old boys laid on their stomachs engaged in a video game match. It's a warm late September afternoon and the two friends, Danny and Matt, were letting out their pent up after school energy playing **Mortal Kombat 3** on the _Playstation_. The two were frequent guests at each others houses and passing the hours away from adult eyes clashing in heroic games was just the relief both needed after a never ending day of teacher rants and a shit ton of homework to wrestle over. Matt couldn't have been more thankful for Danny backing him up, especially this morning when his Mom caught him about to leave for school, forgetting his Pop-Tart. The ginger spiky-haired kid briefly groaned at the embarrassing memory. 

"Here's your Pop-Tart," his Mom said lovingly to her son's sarcastic _joy_ as he attempted to creep out of the house. 

"Another one..." Matt rolled his eyes accepting it. _Pop-Tarts are kid stuff and they taste like crap_! he thought before meeting up with Danny near his house.

The wavy-haired brunette boy had just snuck out of his house, two fresh warm toaster strudel in hand behind his back.

"See you after baseball practice," Danny told his Mom before moving on to the spot they met on their walks to school. Rendezvousing near a neighbor's yard, thick as thieves they looked, but the thrill of getting away with anything no kid would deny. 

"Got the toaster strudel?" Matt eagerly asked.

"Of course," Danny replied handing Matt his golden-brown icing-covered treasure. 

Matt grinned taking it. The fact he owed Danny a week worth of homework didn't matter as he could relish this delicious breakfast treat. As he looked back on the walk to school, he almost snickered to himself on the talk he and Danny had, still funny in its own way.

"So when is your Mom gonna find out about Toaster Strudel?" Danny asked as if Matt's was from another generation before if not living under a rock.

Matt cringed at his pal's question as though Danny asked him if he had a chance asking Ellie Hartman out to the Sadie Hawkins dance. 

"Soon I hope." Matt's tone less optimistic on that as much as his chance of being the neighborhood's new _Pokémon_ champ.

The flaky pastry, juicy apple-flavored filling and creamy icing helped Matt forget about it until now and Danny's second question.

"So what do you do with the Pop Tarts?"

The stack of previous ones Matt hid in his locker tumbling out onto the hallway floor just as the First Period bell rang. The scene had Danny grinning in humor and Matt looking guiltily at the evidence. Despite having to clean up the mess by the janitor, Matt wasn't too put off on it and after their last class that day, the boys had a good laugh about it as they walked to Danny's house. 

* * *

Danny had just made his latest high score and pushed himself up, arms raised in triumph. Matt let his game controller fall on to the mattress and sat back on the left of his friend's bed. It wasn't so much losing the match that had him looking down and out, school really was a roller coaster today and there was nothing more he wanted to do but kick back and unwind with his pal. 

Matt sighed as Danny turned the console off and switched the TV on to a random cartoon show. 

"Man, it's so great to just chill out," Matt said putting both hands behind his head. 

Danny joined his pal as he focused less on the smell of his sweaty socks and on Matt's statement. 

"Tell me about it, that boring Social Studies video we watched was killing me..." he said half jokingly while still feeling bored to death over it.

"You should talk," Matt said sporting a somewhat snobby grin at Danny but meant nothing by it. 

Though used to Matt's sassy side sometimes, this was surprising to Danny. He looked over at his friend and caught on to how _sour_ Matt was looking. There had to be a way to help him relax. The light bulb in Danny's head clicked on and a plan took shape, one if Matt went along with, would be more than amazing. 

"Hey, why don't you be my friend and gimme a foot massage?" Danny asked rubbing his sock-covered toes along both feet, loving the grossed-out expression on Matt's face. 

"What the? Ewww man I don't wanna touch your stinky ass feet!" His face now more curious as he thought of using it to turn the tables on his friend.

"Hmmm well that's what a real cool friend would do... but when's a cool friend gonna gimme one?" Matt crossed his arms and smiled at a cross Danny.

 _Give a little, you get a little_ Danny thought as he took his place at the foot of his bed at Matt's feet. The strong corn-chip warm stench made him fan the air in front of his nose as Danny took both socks off. Not one to break his word or chicken out of a dare, Danny got to work rubbing the soles of Matt's feet. The brunette boy taken aback how _soft_ his friend's feet felt. 

Matt hummed at how skilled Danny proved to be.

"Wow, you're just as good at this as you're at baseball," he complimented Danny who got the stiffness out of the joint in his right toe.

"Thanks man," Danny said now starting not to mind Matt's foot odor. Heck, there was sort of a manliness to it. 

"Maybe not a pro..." Matt joked. "Damn with those fingers, whoa...." he'd never had anybody touch his feet like this before and couldn't describe how fantastic it felt. 

Danny giggled as he continued with the massage. The scene something on the weird side, he never thought boys did this to each other, let alone best friends. While his dreams were usually around cute girls from school, pleasing Matt like this gave off a different thrill. He couldn't put a finger on it, but being the one in charge essentially had Danny excited. Matt was ripe for the plucking.

Danny accidentally nicked Matt's left toe on his thumbnail. "Oh, sorry about that," he laughed sheepishly.

"It's okay," Matt replied. "Kinda like roughhousing sorta...rolling your butt all over the floor, jumping on each others chests...it's not that big a deal. Actually, my chest kinda hurt cause of that," he said raising his brown eyes up looking squarely at Danny's.

"You think so?" Danny asked not entirely buying it. 

"I mean, could you try massaging...." Matt tapped a hand on his flat chest. 

_OMG is he serious_?!? Danny thought as he stopped mid massage. The whole scene and request had **Queer** written all over it-something Danny was nervous even giving a thought over and near zero in acting on. _Hey, don't Kiss n Tell, right_? he concluded plus the fact his Mom had stepped out to pay a visit to her brother. His left hand found itself above Matt's nipple, rubbing circles over the cotton shirt. Matt smiling at the contact. 

This may be freaky but it'll help in picking up girls the giddy ginger assured himself as Danny removed his plaid brown, white and blue t-shirt.

* * *

"Mmm yeah, that's totally where it hurt," Matt said gaily as Danny's hands rubbed over his freckled skin. "Oh my God, you wouldn't think it hurt that much," he giggled which helped ease Danny's second thoughts how _dirty_ their fun would be seen by others. 

"Hey, what else are friends for?" Danny answered more surprised Matt was this warm and that his skin looked...beautiful. 

Matt closed his eyes and hummed. The same delightful flush he felt biting into the toaster strudel that morning was back, again from Danny's hands. 

"You really are good at this," Matt said lulled.

"Well if it's that good, I want my turn," Danny stated as he wasn't one to just give and not get.

"Sure thing man," Matt pushed himself up and reached for Danny's blue tee, taking it off without even a yelp.

Danny had expected being touched by another boy to be gross and twisted, something not even Horror movies would show. Instead, Matt's hands were kinda _nice_ on his skin which was a bit more tanned than the redhead's. At least they weren't ice cold. The massage was that good that Danny inched closer to his friend, who sat on his knees, caressing his pal's _abs_ with one arm round the brunette's neck. 

"You ever have a massage like this before?" Matt asked grinning. He'd half expected Danny to smack or push him away but it was all good fun, right?

"No," Danny answered not hiding his cool acceptance of their _game_. 

"It really really makes you feel cool," Matt's hands traveled over Danny's chest, seeking out the spots that made him squirm. 

"I feel it already," Danny nearly cooed as Matt tweaked and pinched his left nipple, then both, making him chuckle. "Now I know why you dig it so much."

The two friends glanced at each other briefly. 

"I feel like I'm getting more relaxed too," Matt pointed out. "Talk about pushing your buttons..."

'Haha very funny," Danny said letting Matt have his laugh.

"I know something else even more fun we can do..." Matt said licking his lips, eyes darting towards the crotch of Danny's jeans. 'I mean-it's not that we're queer but-it helps where video games don't..." he nearly regretted bringing it up, waiting for Danny to curse at him and throw him out. 

"No...I mean, it's not like anybody can see....plus it'll help when in high school and get dates." The last word was like a cherry-flavored Halls Danny didn't think he'd be able to swallow.

"Let's try some stuff."

"You sure?" Matt asked gripping the blue blanket on the bed in one hand as his stomach knotted. 

"You're not chicken are you?" Danny asked, eye brow quirking and smirk curving.

"Get ready to put your money where your mouth is," Matt wasted no time chucking his jean shorts and underwear off. 

A beat passed with Danny frozen, his mouth agape and skin tingling. He'd caught glimpses of Matt in the locker room during P.E. but they never had him going so gaga as this! 

* * *

His own clothes on top of Matt's, Danny sat in front of him, legs spread waiting for Matt to _do the honors_. Matt kept his jumpy side as cool as possible while he leaned in to kiss the other boy, while slowly going in to feel Danny's _manhood_. Both were caught off guard as neither broke the kiss disgusted, rubbing their mouths on their arms. Their lips met repeatedly to embrace the others taste, testing their will power and friendship. Matt bravely kissed on Danny's collar bone down to the left nipple, which he took inside his mouth like a baby craving milk, teasing both of them with his tongue. 

"Ah, that's so cool..." Danny gasped. _Shit, and I thought Dad's old **Playboy** collection was super_! He often rubbed one out privately wondering how it felt to be the _girl_ during sex. Guess Karma or God was really in on his _secret thoughts_. 

Matt licked down the center of Danny's chest towards his belly button and back up again. He looked at Danny's cock, it pointed out like a compass arrow, from the size it looked nearly hard while more slender compared to his own chubby nub. Lowering himself down, his average but cute ass rising into the air, Matt's open mouth drew closer to Danny's prick. Sucking the pink _bell_ , Matt downed his friend's length inch by inch. The astonished groans filling the room from Danny inspired the mischievous ginger to indulge himself more. 

"Ah yeah..." Danny uttered. The scene like a well shot porno scene in real life!

His brain gradually sliding to the point of explosion from the _hotness_ Matt's mouth gave him, even though it was 100% gay. A drop of spit Matt let fall on his tip made Danny shudder to the point the bed creaked a smidge. 

"Fuck yeah..." it just seemed to interest Danny more watching his best friend _worship_ his cock like the girls who filled the countless dreams he had. 

Up and down Matt's tongue moved along Danny's prick, the latter's futile pleas for _mercy_ ignored. Every smack of Matt's lips and juicy satisfied kiss had Danny's limbs tremor. The taste altogether different but still mind-blowing as the toaster strudel Danny gave him.

* * *

Three minutes into their exploratory game, Matt and Danny decided to try a 69. Matt on top enjoying the flavor of his pal's schlong again while fingering his pal's asshole. Danny returned the favor while the thought of having another boy's butt in his face nearly had him gagging. The gnawing curiosity, the dare to test his guts and thrill of taboo stuff won out and urged Danny to get closer to his friend in the way a man often did with a lady. 

"Ah fuck!" Danny shouted while trying to stay in sync with Matt's nimble fingers plunging in and out of him nearly non-stop. "So good...." he brought his tongue up to Matt's crack and licked away, relieved his pal was decent enough to shower all over after P.E., every inch in fact. 

Matt pushed his chest up, still fingering Danny who continued blessing him with one delicious lick after another. He leaned back down resuming their _brotherly_ rite of passage. Matt spit-lubed Danny's hole and fingered him faster. Not wanting to be shown up, Danny kicked his thrusts up a notch. 

"Oh my God!" he screeched again. 

The boys yearning to be men knew the Finish Line wasn't far off. Who'd be the first to cum? was the only question swirling in their brains. Mouths sucking each other to the edge of a _volcanic snap_ , butts and cocks getting more love neither thought possible. Whatever effects it would have on their friendship to come, they'd always be each others firsts in this pastime. Way better than video games with the rich heavenly tang like toaster strudel, only sweeter. 


End file.
